Crazy On You- An Olicity Story
by Ficwriter93
Summary: Felicity Smoak, in a band? Could be cool! I've had this Idea rolling around in my head for sometime now and I'm so glad I finally got around to it. Inspiration struck me when I heard Heart's "Crazy On You" on the radio a few weeks ago and I just had to roll with it. Rated T for mild language and adult themes. Olicity. Hope you Enjoy


**A/N-So this was supposed to be a simple little one shot but then words happened... a lot of words... I'm probably gonna do a few more chapters now. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Crazy On You- An Olicity story**

* * *

 **Chapter One- I'm With the Band**

 **Title credit- Little Big Town-Im with the band**

Oliver swirled his glass and stared into the dark liquid within as he sat at the bar. After three hours of standing, clapping and doing what his friends had dubbed "The Ollie Dance" he'd been given permission to retreat to a dark corner of the room and rest his aching feet. As much as Oliver loved the music and the people who made it, he'd been all too excited to answer the bar stool that'd been calling his name. The life of a roadie wasn't one Oliver had planned out for himself, although neither was the one his mother and father had wanted for him back when this wild and crazy adventure began. No, the role of the all powerful CEO was never one Oliver had been interested in playing, despite how imposing he looked in a custom tailored suit. Oliver wanted more out of life than the four confining walls of a stuffy office, so when the opportunity to escape it all had fallen into his lap all he could do was take it. Oliver hadn't regretted a single moment since.

"Hey Luna, grab me a beer would ya?"

Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by a man claiming the stool beside him. _"There're two empty stools right there and you had to pick the one right next to me?"_

"Sure thing H.R." the female bartender replied and retrieved the man's drink. Oliver's new neighbor popped his cap on the edge of the bar and took a big swig, thankfully no words were exchanged.

Oliver finished off his drink and spun his stool around to face the stage at the end of the room, the band was starting another song. As they laid into the first verse Oliver began to hum along and tap his glass, which he'd kept in his hand. Oliver knew this one all too well, it was his favorite out of the many originals the band had composed. This was mainly due to the heavy feature the bass player got in the bridge. Just as the last note of the verse ended and the chorus was about to kick in Oliver felt an uninvited hand land on his shoulder.

"You like the band?" a voice rang out over the music.

Oliver turned his head just enough to glance down at the hand Still resting on his shoulder, _"If this is another drunk idiot who thinks he's getting lucky with one of_ my _bandmates, he's got another thing coming._ " Oliver had faced similar situations many times over, there was always that one guy at every show who'd see him setting up at the start of the night. Once he'd gotten enough alcohol in him "That Guy" would saunter up with a smug look on his face and ask Oliver if he'd introduce him to the band. This usually resulted in a stern look and telling the dude to back off, or a swift punch to the gut if things got out of hand. That was the disadvantage of being the only male member of this little musical family Oliver and the band had built together, he was the roadie but he was also the bodyguard. That was how Oliver saw it anyway, ask any of the girls and they'd tell you.

"He takes his job _way_ too seriously!"

"…Yeah, they're really talented," Oliver finally answered.

"On that my friend, we can agree. On that, we can definitely agree."

Oliver turned slightly and tilted his head down, his new "friend" took the hint and let his hand fall back to his bottle resting on the bar. Oliver rose an eyebrow, it was unusual for "That Guy" to respond to his not so subtle hints that quickly. Oliver was expecting a little more of a challenge, he took a deep breath and let the aroma of the immediate area fill his nostrils. Although he'd almost finished off his beer this guy didn't smell too bad, he wasn't slurring his words either. They'd barley even met, but Oliver could somehow tell that this guy was different from the usual ruffians he'd become accustomed to fending off. That, coupled with the overwhelming lack of motivation to leave his stool until the set was over and it was time to pack up, caused Oliver to let his guard down and turn to face his new drinking buddy. When their eyes connected and Oliver realized who he'd been speaking to his heart jumped in his chest.

Harrison Raymond Wells ( H.R. to his friends) was currently the hottest thing that Starling City's nightlife had to offer. Anyone involved in the nightclub and music scenes knew the talent manager's name by heart. Harrison had spent years in the dive bars, honky-tonks, and nearly unreachable holes in the wall of every city from coast to coast building up his clientele and fighting to become a top-tier asset for any act looking to make it big. Wells had definitely succeeded.

After amassing a huge following on the promotion and management side of the business, Wells decided to try his hand at something new. Harrison announced on live TV that he would be purchasing several venues in a number of states all across the country (including the one they were currently sitting in) and that he hoped to soon become the, "Go to guy for live entertainment, no matter what city you're in!"

 _"Damn!"_ Oliver cursed to himself. If he'd know that the annoying drunk he'd been shrugging off for the past five minutes was actually H.R. Wells, one of the biggest names in the business and the owner of this place, maybe Oliver would have acted a little friendlier. Oliver quickly searched his brain and tried to recall speaking to Wells when the girls had played here before but found no such memory. Oliver had gotten lucky, although Wells had met the girls on a few different occasions he and Oliver had never been properly introduced. _"I can make this work,"_ Oliver realized and without missing a beat he smiled and continued the conversation. "They're pretty special."

"Big fan huh?" Wells chuckled and flashed a smile.

"Yeah I'd say so, my girlfriend's up there." Oliver chuckled and glanced towards the stage.

"Who, Sarah? Yeah, she really kicks ass."

"No actually the one on her left, the bass player."

"Ah, you bagged yourself the namesake of the group!" Wells exclaimed and nudged Oliver jokingly. "Quite a catch that one."

Oliver turned back to Wells and smiled. "On that my friend, we can agree."

Wells chuckled and rose his bottle, the two clinked and each took a sip before turning to watch the band.

* * *

(A few years ago)

When lifelong best friends Sarah Lance and Felicity Smoak decided to start a band together, they never guessed that their biggest challenge would be agreeing on what to call themselves. Sarah had been raised by police chief turned single father, Quinten Lance, who had always taught his daughter to toughen up and not take crap from anyone. As a result, not taking crap from anyone became the motto Sarah based her entire life around. Sarah was tough, smart and fiercely loyal, thus she'd tended to lean towards edgier names. "How about, Spoiler or The Fireball Shots? Oh I got it, Girl Punch! You know, because we're girls…and if you mess with us we'll punch you…get it?"

Felicity hung her head and chuckled, "How about something with a little more, finesse?" Felicity had always approached everything in life from a more logical point of view. Having esteemed and world-renowned scientist Noah Smoak for a father would do that to any girl. Felicity had always taken great interest in her father's work and was in the lab helping him conduct experiments as early as seven years old. Thinking back, Felicity realized that letting a seven-year-old loose on expensive lab equipment and various combustible chemicals was probably a terrible idea, but she cherished the memories all the same. The unwavering intellect that Felicity inherited from Noah was matched only by the humongous heart and outgoing personality she'd inherited from her mother, Donna.

Donna had spent most of her adult life working and performing in the restaurants and showrooms of Las Vegas, she'd followed in her mother's footsteps and dedicated her life to the entertainment industry. Donna had started out small, using her natural talents in music and dance to get herself gigs in local venues at night while working as a waitress for a local diner during the day. One night a hotshot talent agent came across Donna playing piano in a hotel lobby and he fell for her instantly. The rest had been history, with the help of her agent Donna eventually earned a title as one of the most talented showgirls and musical performers to ever grace the Las Vegas strip. Donna met Noah when he'd attended one of her shows while on vacation with some family. Noah had shyly walked up to Donna in the lobby later that night to congratulate her on a wonderful performance and the two instantly hit it off.

Thanks to Felicity's combination of a huge brain and a huge heart, she had unending supplies of both spunk and whit. If she was going to follow in her mother's foot steps she wanted a name with a little more showmanship To it. "What about…Hotwire…Proton Conundrum…Audio Inertia maybe?"

"Nah, too geeky." Sarah shook her head. "Those were still better than your first idea though, I'll give ya that."

"What? You really didn't like 'Bitches With Wifi?' I'm crushed." They chuckled together. "Well, I do have one more idea... But I don't think you'll like it either."

"Lay it on me."

"Okay…uh…Smoak and Mirrors?"

Sarah scratched her chin, "Hmm using your own last name huh? A little conceited don't ya think?" Felicity hung her head in disappointment. "…Just kidding, I love it!"

"Really, you do?"

"Yeah! It's cleaver and it rolls off the tongue nicely, we'll have to find a couple more girls to be the other 'Mirrors' but other than that, I'd say we've found our name!" Relived, they both laughed and high fived.

* * *

Oliver grunted as he gripped the handles of Sarah's guitar amp and lifted it on his own. The band was finished for tonight and everyone was looking forward to heading back to the hotel and getting some sleep before hitting the road tomorrow. The cold night air nipped at Oliver's face and exposed arms but he didn't mind, he'd always preferred to breakdown and pack up on his own. The girls were usually busy handing out CDs and chatting with patrons anyway, they deserved an extra few minutes in the spotlight. Even with his headphones in Oliver noticed the sound of a door closing behind him, he paid it no mind and went about his task.

"Babe!" A familiar voice suddenly filled Oliver's ears and someone pulled one of his headphones out, he placed the amp he'd been lifting into the van and turned to meet the pair of big, blue eyes that beamed up at him.

"Hey you."

"You need any help?" Felicity asked as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist. Oliver pulled Felicity in close and rested his chin on top of her head, "You always ask me that. I always give you the same answer, don't I?"

"Yeah but I'm always gonna ask, you know that."

Oliver pulled back so he could look Felicity in the eyes, "Yeah I do. You guys were great tonight."

Felicity brought a hand up and stroked Oliver's cheek, "You always say that."

"It's always true."

"Suck up," Felicity smiled.

"Yeah yeah…" Several moments moments of silence followed. "Let me finish up here so we can get some rest, I'm ready to pass out."

"Agreed!" Felicity replied and yawned. "Get to it my big strong man," Felicity ordered as she winked at Oliver and growled playfully. Oliver gave her an equally playful spank on the rear end before picking up a couple of drums and continuing, Felicity shoved her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket and rocked back and forth to keep warm as she watched. Oliver soon noticed and pulled the van keys out of his pocket, "Go ahead and start it up. Get the heat running," he instructed.

"No, I'm fine."

"Felicity…" Oliver gave her a serious look.

"Well, fine then." Felicity cracked a smile as she took the keys and opened the passenger side door. She'd never let him know it but Felicity sort of liked it when Oliver bossed her around. After putting the keys in the ignition and starting the van Felicity walked back to Oliver and embraced him one more time. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Oliver smiled and chuckled, "Not nearly as much as I love you. Now hop in, you're letting the heat out." Felicity pushed up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Oliver's, they shared a few kisses before she did as he asked.


End file.
